


Love Death

by Aliseia



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una luna rossa per il ragazzo – fiore, dai grandi occhi e dalle labbra piene.<br/>Lui che certe notti lo strappava dal tepore malato di Brona, dalla tirannia gelida degli occhi di Vanessa Ives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Death

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Penny Dreadful  
> Genere: Slash – Introspettivo  
> Pairing: Ethan Chandler/ Dorian Gray  
> Note: il mio primo tentativo in questo fandom. Nel frattempo ho persino cambiato pairing, ma la prima ship non si scorda mai. È quella che dà l’imprinting.  
> Vorrei citare qui una storia in lingua inglese. Che ho letto dopo, ma che ha una trama molto simile alla mia. Perciò la cito per la coincidenza. Ma anche perché è bella, e cura ambientazione e dialoghi con una precisione che io non avrò mai. Si tratta di A Better Predator di Spare_Sidekick  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a John Logan. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Love Death**

 

A tutte le sue donne riservava lune dorate, seducenti sorrisi sul volto fiero e pieno.  
Ma solo per lui era la Luna di Sangue. Una luna rossa per il ragazzo – fiore, dai grandi occhi e dalle labbra piene.  
Lui che certe notti lo strappava dal tepore malato di Brona, dalla tirannia gelida degli occhi di Vanessa Ives.  
A grandi falcate Ethan divorava la strada nera, per battere forte al suo portone.  
La prima volta era stato gentile, sopraffatto da un desiderio che non sapeva di poter provare.  
Ora era brutale e noncurante come una bestia, ma Dorian non se ne lamentava.  
Sulla soglia, con il sorriso allusivo di chi non prova nulla, lentamente si faceva da parte, lasciandolo entrare.  
Veniva sempre ad aprire di persona, come se aspettasse il suo arrivo.  
La vestaglia scarlatta aperta sul torso nudo, il petto levigato, la linea morbida ma ben definita dei muscoli del ventre. Quelle labbra sempre intatte.  
E Dorian non sempre era solo. A volte giovani ricciolute e procaci sgambettavano nude nel vasto salone illuminato a giorno. I sorrisi sfrontati, a volte l’oscena bandiera di una giarrettiera nera che stringeva una coscia, eccitando Ethan ancora di più.  
Giovani efebi dai petti glabri languivano sui divani, lambendosi tra loro, sorbendo assenzio di un verde brillante, gli occhi liquidi e remoti.  
Con un gesto silenzioso Dorian li congedava. Le pallide figure s’intrecciavano tra loro, si sovrapponevano, per poi sparire senza rumore, come fantasmi.  
E i grandi occhi elusivi di Dorian, d’un verde ombroso, splendevano di malizia e di desiderio.  
Ethan capiva, mentre sprofondava in essi, che nulla in quella stanza, né il verde abbagliante dell’assenzio, né gli anonimi corpi nudi, i loro occhi vacui o quelli pungenti dei ritratti appesi… nulla poteva superare il potere che Dorian aveva su di lui.  
L’uomo afferrava con i denti le labbra fiorite, mordendole a sangue. Per ogni stilla rossa il sorriso di Dorian si faceva più acceso, gli occhi più profondi e lucidi. Sotto la grande fronte essi s’allargavano come foglie, imbevute di prezioso liquido.  
La vestaglia rossa cadeva a terra, e il ragazzo – fiore gli offriva il petto dorato, i capezzoli turgidi che Ethan orlava di saliva, e poi di piccole lune cremisi.  
Il corpo, che pareva tenero, era però attraversato da muscoli vigorosi e venature forti.  
La tensione della sua carne, quel suo palpitare nervoso, quel sussultare smanioso ma non debole del torace e dei fianchi, facevano impazzire Ethan come mai aveva potuto un arrendevole corpo di donna.  
A volte sembrava una lotta, più che un amplesso, dove colui che faceva più male era colui che gridava. Poiché neanche un lamento usciva dalle labbra perfette di Dorian.

Ethan diceva a se stesso che quella creatura corrotta non meritava nessuna delle sue premure, ma con il fiato gli sfiorava i capelli, la nuca. E tratteneva tra i denti la catena d’argento che l’altro portava intorno al fragile collo, e il metallo lunare gli bruciava le labbra, mentre l’altro rabbrividiva.  
Era invero molto più eccitante sentirlo godere, piuttosto che urlare, molto più emozionante quando sospirava il suo nome, sfiorato, accarezzato con quella voce seducente di eterno ragazzo, trattenuto e assaporato sui denti, indugiando sull’ultima sillaba aspirata… Ethan.  
Non c’era musica che potesse stargli al pari, l’uomo la sentiva ancora mentre tornava a casa, nell’alba livida e incolore.  
Nella penombra della stanza dove Brona tossiva, facendo fiorire sul cuscino pallidi gerani rosa.  
Ethan pietosamente le alzava il capo, voltava la federa per concederle un giaciglio pulito e un momentaneo sollievo.

Ma se chiudeva gli occhi, nel buio esplodevano fiori dai colori abbaglianti, dell’oro della pelle dell’altro, in tutti i toni della loro passione, dal rosa al rosso, del verde lucente dell’assenzio che avevano condiviso… d’un bianco abbagliante come i loro orgasmi.  
Esplodevano, brillavano e poi morivano nei suoi pensieri, come fuochi in una notte scura.

E anche quella sera, con la luna rossa al perigeo, Ethan divorava con passo sicuro le strade di Londra.  
L’andatura energica, ma leggera, quasi ferina, lo faceva sembrare più giovane, meno ombroso e preoccupato di quanto non fosse di solito. I capelli folti e arruffati, egli digrignava i denti. Gli occhi erano diversi, la loro calda tinta castana era virata nei toni febbrili di un impossibile giallo. Ma non erano meno tristi.

Bussò con forza, ma senza parlare, il respiro affannato.  
Un passo leggero dietro il legno scuro del portone: Dorian aprì.  
Lo guardò, sorrise.  
Era solo.  
L’enorme portone si chiuse sul silenzio dorato del grande salone.

Dorian lo fissò, tutta la consapevolezza solo nei suoi occhi, poiché quelli di Ethan ora parevano vuoti, lontani.  
Il giovane lasciò cadere il velo rosso della vestaglia, e come ogni sera offrì il petto nudo ai baci, e poi ai morsi.  
I denti di Ethan brillavano cerei alla luce delle candele. E sotto di essi le pallide membra si straziavano e tornavano vive, il sangue scorreva ma non lasciava traccia sotto la bocca senza memoria del Lupo.

Mille volte morì, il ragazzo – fiore, chiedendosi come la prima sera se quella fosse una “morte d’amore”. *  
Ma non disse nulla, se non quel nome.

 

 

_* Love Death, o Liebestod, è un'aria di Wagner che i due ascoltano insieme nel loro primo incontro_


End file.
